Love: A Blarmy Story
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: A fluffy one-shot about Chad giving Sonny a Blarmy because Tawni destroyed hers. Warning: Overload of fluffy Channyness.


**Hey there again!**

**I wrote this story to celebrate me getting a Blarmy The Blanket With Arms! I cant believe I got one! Its so warm and it's red and it is simply the coolest invention.**

**I dedicate this story to my aunty and my grandma who bought the blanket for me. They knew about the whole SWAC SITKWD (Sonny in the kitchen with dinner) thing and I love them for buying it for me. THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, I should probably get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I may own my very own Blarmy but I do not own the best tv show ever invented: Sonny With A Chance.**

**Set after Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner. Just a small piece of Channy fluff. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sonny POV<p>

I cant believe Tawni threw up all over my Blarmy The Blanket With Arms! I waited so long for it and now it is in a dumpster, far away from here. My mum had suggested washing it but I knew that I would never get tht image out of my head of Tawni throwing up on it. I ended up throwing it away and immediatly went online to order another one, but I found that they were all sold out!

By the looks of it, i'll never get a Blarmy.

Walking into Conder Studios the next morning, I was feeling glum. Tawni was sitting at her desk in our dressing room when I wondered in, throwing my bag down and sitting on my chair at my vanity.

"You look terrible" Stated Tawni as I observed myself in the mirror. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because I stayed up all night cleaning the mess that you guys made in my apartment. Thanks to Chad, I have to pay for a new door. My mum said that it has to come out of my money seeing as it was, and I quote, 'my friend who barged the door down'. He isnt even my friend! He's a concieted jerk-face that I hate. I have no idea why he was even there last night. Do you know why?" I asked. I must have looked crazy with no make-up, my hair messy and I'm rambling on about a person that I hate banging my door down.

"He said that apparently you called him and he thought you needed help" Tawni shrugged, combing her perfect blonde hair.

"What? Oh! Was that when I dropped my phone? It makes sense now" I said smiling, proud that I solved the mystery.

"Well, I cant believe I blew my date with Hayden last night. I also cant believe I threw up! I havent thrown up since I was 6 when my mum took me to Disney Land and I threw up on one of the roller coasters and my mum told me that throwing up causes wrinkles. I havent thrown up since that day" Tawni said. I stared at her for a second, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Whatever. Now I have no Blarmy and my house still smells like puke" I frowned and slumped down on my chair.

"All this puke talk is making me feel sick. I'm going to go take a break and maybe grab some yogurt. Want some?" Tawni asked. She was being awfully nice today.

"Yeah, can I get a chocolate, please?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"What do I look like? A waitress? Get it yourself. Toodles" Tawni left the dressing room as I frowned at her back. She doesnt think of anyone other than herself, does she?

"Knock knock" A voice said from the doorway. Speaking of concieted people who only think about themselves.

"Chad, I am not in the mood, okay? Because of you, I have no door to my house, no money because it went towards the door being replaced and my house smells like puke. Are you really going to be the cherry on top of the cake?" I asked. A look of surprise showed on his face.

"Well, I actually came to give you a gift, but if you dont want it..." Chad trailed off. I sighed. For once he was actually being nice and I was in a bad mood.

"Okay, fine, come in Chad" I said, straining to make my voice sound polite.

"Hey Sonny, I saw that Tawni threw up on your Blinky or whatever you call that blanket thing" He said, walking into my dressing room with a box in his hand.

"Blarmy" I corrected him.

"Do I look like I care?" He asked with a hint of humor. I couldnt help but smile. Who does he have that effect on me?

"Anyways, I felt bad that you had to throw it out, so I went online to buy you one as a peace offering for throwing up in your bathroom" A small blush crept onto Chads face before he continued "But when I went online, saw that they were all sold out. So I called a few people, pulled some strings and, here" He handed me the box. I eagerly lifted the lid to see a blue, soft Blarmy lying inside.

"Wow, Chad. This is great. Thank you so much" I said. In a moment of total un-awarness, I did something surprising. I wrapped my arms around Chad's neck and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Its nothing really, I just, I mean, I... I'm in love with you. You know that right? You probably guessed by now, seeing as I slipped up and did nice things for you. This is one example, the Blarmy. But when I saw you on the cover of that magazine with that guy, I just broke. I freaked my whole cast out by screaming and ran over to your set to confront you. I just want you to know that if you like that Hayden guy then you should go out with him. I just want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with me, of course, but I completely understand if you dont like me. I have been a jerk to you and I just wanted to tell you that I...I love you Sonny" He said. I stared at him in awe. Where to hell did this come from?

"Sonny?" Chad asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I replied casually.

"So, what do you have to say?" He asked.

"To what?" I said.

"To me declaring my love for you" He stated like it was an obvious thing. Which it was.

"Oh, yeah, thank you" I said.

"Thank you?" He asked.

"No, I mean, I love you too" I said. I heard him breath a sigh of relief.

"It feels so good to hear you say that, you know?" He said, pulling me in for what I thought was going to be a hug, but instead he pressed his lips on top of mine. I moaned into his mouth as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

Sad days can turn to happy days. Happy days can turn to sad days. But today is happening. It is now. Look forward to any day, as life has a way of working itself out. Wether it's because of a Blarmy or maybe because of the rain. No matter what it is, live life to the fullest. Dont just sit around, waiting for a good day to come along and pick you up. Becuase the best of people can turn any given situation into a good one. All you have to do is believe.

* * *

><p><strong>Totally cheesy in the last paragraph, but I love cheesy. I mean, look at me. I'm 100% obsessed with Sonny With A Chance and all things Disney. I just cant help it. Cheesy is my thing.<strong>

**Though, I am a massive fan of Shakepeare. Weird, huh?**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought by reviewing.**

**It'll make my day.**

**Love always and forever,**

**TNAIGeorgyya**


End file.
